I'm Not What I Seem
by Kelbesmiles
Summary: People only see the surface and never what's underneath, that's how you get underestimated in my case it worked to my advantage! My name is Katniss Everdeen and I will NOT go down without a fight!
1. Prologue

The thing about family is that it is the most important part of life, as if you don't have people you love and people that love you, whether blood related or not, you as a person are nothing.

Once you hear my story you might think, but she had family and people who loved her, how can she justify this. I can as I lost the most important person to me before i was even twelve, my father.

I looked up to him and before I could fully get to know him he was ripped away from me and from that moment I became the person I am today, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, the Symbol of Hope, the Saviour and the Mockingjay. This is my story how I loved and lost, fought and begged, protected and watched, killed and saved and how I have suffered countless times but gained so much more.

Before I dive into my story I think I should give you a few background stories, the first is of my father 'Logan Everdeen' surviving past the age of 6.

You see my uncle Haymitch Abernathy is the Victor of the 50th Annual Hunger Games, which unfortunately for him was the 2nd Quarter Quell, meaning it was more difficult and deadly than usual, but with winning came great sacrifice.

My uncle managed to outsmart the Capitol and by extension President Snow, that resulted in my grandparents, my uncle Boyd aged twelve at the time and my aunt Isabelle aged eight being murderer in cold blood, before my uncle Haymitch returned home to District Twelve. My father survived because of the his last name, as Haymitch and my father had different fathers, which still to this day I don't know why, but it saved his life.

Everybody in District Twelve knew they were blood brothers but never entertained those thoughts as it was really none of their business and also to be honest nobody in their right mind would mess with a Hunger Games Victor, so the District keep their secret.

My father and Haymitch keep their relationship a near secret in fear of the Capitol finding out and murder my father, but it didn't stop the two from doing literally everything together.

This dark cloud hanging over their heads wherever they went didn't stop Haymitch from being his brothers best man when he was marrying my mother 'Lilly', it didn't stop him from being at the birth of his first niece, which is me or his second niece 'Primrose' and it certainly didn't stop him from being part of a lives and helping to raise us.

In a number of ways my father and Haymitch helped me become the person I am today a fighter, a surviver, from a young age they put me through training of sorts in surviving, learning skills, such as, fire building, edible and poisonous plants and flowers, snares, how to build and find shelter, hunting and many other things.

At first I was reluctant to continue training when I hit the aged of eleven, but now at the aged of seventeen I truly understand why they did it because they knew I would either be picked as a tribute or I would volunteer for the one thing I love most in this world, my little, innocent, sweet sister, Primrose.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to a muffled cry, but nevertheless I hear it, I roll over to find Prim curled up next to my mostly unresponsive and distant mother, she looks up with tears in those deep blue eyes of hers and pounces on me, burying her head in my shoulder.

'Ka...katniss, I was picked, it was m...m..e, they said my n...n..name" she sobs uncontrollably shaking from head to toe

I rock her backwards and forwards, rubbing her back soothingly, ignoring the fact that I can feel her alarmingly protruding spine

"Shhhhh...shhhhh, it was just a dream Prim, everything will be fine I promise, it's your first year you only have one slip, you wont get picked I promise" I try and sound convincing, but Prim carries on crying

"You, you, p..prom...ise" she manages to hiccup out

"I promise" I whisper, then start to sing softly to her my fathers lullaby

Prim drifts off back to sleep, I glance out the window it's about an hour before dawn, so I decided to go hunting. I carefully slip out of bed so not to wake Prim, gently kiss her on the forehead and put on my hunting clothes, that consists of my hunting boots, my fathers hunting jacket, a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved green top which has multiple holes.

Silently, I make my way out of my house and towards the Victors Village, as I walk through the seam I notice many shutters on windows, still shut, which is unusual, but I'm not surprised it is 'Reaping Day' after all.

This is the day everyone dreads from the moment they are able to think for themselves. The 'Reaping Day' is where twenty-four tributes in Panem get chosen to enter the 'Hunger Games', but these aren't no ordinary games, these are brutal, bloody and extremely dangerous, as only one tribute comes out alive, but as a Victor.

'Victor' my ass, in the Capitol and districts like 1 & 2, they say its a privilege, it's nothing but, 'Victors' are plagued with nightmares every night for the rest of their lives, riddled with guilt and resort to extreme measures to deal with the blood on their hands.

Trust me I know, I watch my uncle Haymitch go through it everyday, he drunks his nightmares away, other victors resort to drugs, infidelity, extensive training and suicide. To my knowledge I only know of one Victor who hasn't resorted into something so extreme, he paints and bakes his nightmares away.

My best friend Peeta Mellark was chosen as the male district twelve tribute last year, I was devastated, but I also knew that he would win. I knew this as when training with my father and uncle when I was about seven they asked me to run a quick errand and me being me would have done anything to get out of training so jumped at the chance.

I sprinted into town heading for the Bakery when I slammed straight into Fenton Hills, the school bully, the next thing I know is I'm on the floor, holding the side of my face, which was searing with pain. I got up to see a blurry figure on top of a blurry Fenton. My temper flared and I pushed the figure off and jumped on Fenton, letting my fists connect with his face repeatedly. I remember my vision clearing and seeing my dad hurtling towards me, then getting pulled up into his arms.

"What on earth do you think you doing Katniss" my dad scolded

I just glared at the retreating form of Fenton, wishing I had knocked him unconscious

"Katniss!" My dads voice raised in anger

"Excuse me Mr Everdeen" a shy voice came from behind us

I turned to meet the face of Peeta Mellark, the youngest son of the towns Baker

"Yes, Peeta" my dad raised an eyebrow in questioning

"It wasn't Katniss' fault she accidentally bumped into him and he just hit her, so I hit him and then Katniss pushed me off him and you saw the rest" Peeta had huffed dramatically as if it was tiring to have explained that.

"Well, thank you Peeta for protecting my daughter...

"But Katniss remember what me and your uncle said, no fighting!" My dad sighed knowing I most likely wouldn't listen, which is true it didn't listen to him then and I certainly don't listen to uncle Haymitch now.

"Ok" I remember mumbling, inwardly smirking at the fact that I had gotten into trouble

From that day on me and Peeta became friends, which lead to being best friend and Peeta training with me, my dad and uncle, but not as hard, due to him working at the bakery and also he isn't a very violent person most of the time.

I remember seeing Fenton the following day, his face was all, swollen, cut up, bloody and bruised and to this day every time he challenges me, I also win.

I am so deep within this memory I don't even notice Peeta standing in front of his house, watching me fall apart at the seams with laughter. When I manage to get my breathing under control I look up to see Peeta giving me a questioning look.

"What has you laughing at this time in the morning, Kat" he smirks

I smirk "oh, you no me just laughing at Fenton's expense"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Kat, you know your mouth and temper of yours is going to get you in trouble" he states trying to keep a straight face

It all too much for me, I double over laughing clutching my sides it hurts that much

"Me...going...to...get... Into...trouble...that's...a...new... Joke...funny...but... soooo...untrue!"

"I know, couldn't help myself, I should have said this 'kat when have you not gotten into trouble"

"I don't know, beats me!"

Once composing ourselves we make our way to the fence, which is rarely on due to the fact that district twelve only gets a few hours of electricity a week and it usually in the evenings. We shuffle under and make our way to our meeting spot deep in the forest where our hunting gear is hidden.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was Prim this morning?" Peeta questions

I sigh "'She woke up screaming twice during the night and when I woke this morning she was crying"

"Look, Kat, she only has one slip, she will be fine, don't worry" Peeta says

"Peeta, are you kidding me, you had what, 4 slips..." My voice rising with every word

"...and you were chosen last year and your telling me to not to worry, seriously you have no idea what I went through last year and now this year, 'HE' is volunteering for his district..."

"Katniss!" I just ignore him to angry to listen

"...and i have like 30 slips, what if I get chosen then who will look after Prim, You and haymitch will be in the Capitol, my mom is hopeless, Leo is working in the mines, his sister is in school and I hate relying on people and owing them, who will hunt for her and kept Fenton away from her, who will hunt for the whole district...huh, Peeta, bless me with your words of wisdom" I literally scream before sliding down the nearest tree and put me head in my hands

Feeling ashamed with myself for letting my emotions get the best of me and yelling at him, I look at him for the first time this morning and see huge purple bags under his eyes and there all blood shot, he hasn't slept properly in weeks.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I'm just angry, so angry all the time"

"It's ok" Peeta kneels in front of me taking my hands into his

"What are you angry at"

I shake my head

"Come on, we're best friends, you can tell me and I won't judge, in fact I well probably agree" he laughs lightly, causing me to smile

"How come you can make me smile in any situation?" Clearly avoiding his question

"Come on, Kat, I know your avoiding the question, Prim keeps wanting you to be more open with people"

Is he actually trying to guilt trip me because its working

"Fine" I huff

" I'm angry at, the Capitol, president snow, my dad leaving me, my mom being selfish and leaving, Haymitch drinking too much, Gale for what he did, that peacekeeper from district one, but most of all I'm angry at him for leaving me for two years right after he asked me that question, we've had no contact, I literally had to tackle Haymitch last week so I could speak to his mother on the telephone, I just miss him so much and knowing what he is about to do scares the hell out of me, but also makes me extremely pissed at him".

Peeta nods in understanding

"See I told you I would agree" he smiles

"I second that" a deep voice states from the rock by our meeting place

Peeta whirls around and grabs the person by the throat and throws the figure to the ground.

"Wow, Peet, it's me Leo, sorry I forgot not to sneak up on you"

"Sorry man, it's my fault, I went into tribute mode" Peeta helps Leo off of the floor

"No, Peeta it's reflex, once you go into the games, you always on guard and alert, no matter what" I say

"Yeah, I agree, I accidentally snuck into Haymitch's house and knocked a bottle over, I had a knife to my throat before I could blink" Leo's eyes widen slightly when explaining

"What do you mean by accidentally?" I raise my eyebrow

"Um... Well... I was dared, so I did it"

"By who?" Peeta asks

I sigh already knowing the answer, this has Rye Mellark written all over it. Peeta's older brother, the district prankster and a serious pain in the ass.

"Rye"

"Ha, I knew it, it always is" I laugh slightly, already planning my revenge

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill my brother" Peeta huffs shaking his head

"When?" I ask

"The minute I get my hands on him" Peeta says his hand clutching his hunting knife

"Not you, Leo!"

Leo mumbles something incoherent

"What?" I ask

He mumbles again

"For god sake Leo, if you don't tell me in the next 10 seconds, you'll find an arrow in your eye" I threaten getting fed up pretty quick

"Fine" he huffs

"Yesterday"

"WHAT" both Peeta and I shout at the same time

"Seriously Leo a day before the reaping are you trying to get yourself killed" Peeta exclaims

"No and that wasn't the worst part, after Haymitch stumbled back to the couch I was pinned to the floor by Hunter, the thing nearly bit my throat!" He shouts

"Hunter is not a THING, he is my wolf and you know perfectly well he is, you helped train him and you idiot, you know I send him to keep Haymitch in line on the reaping days!" I snap back offended by what Leo called Hunter

"Ok, ok, I sorry Kat for calling Hunter that, you know I love him really and that explains why Haymitch has bite marks on his hands!" Leo laughs a little

"Yep, I sent him so that Haymitch doesn't have more than three bottles of liquor before the reaping, Hunter was clearly instructed to bite Haymitch every time he reaches for a bottle after that initial three, that way he is coherent for the tributes" I smile thinking about how many swear words are being directed at me right now from my uncle.

"Haymitch, is going to kill you, you know that right?" Peeta laughs

"Yes and you can laugh but it is YOU, who has to deal with him on a 24 hour train ride to the Capitol today" I smirk, while Leo burst out laughing, giving me a high-five.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, you two, lets hunt cause we have a reaping to attend" Peeta retorts

After that remark the atmosphere dampens and our moods sober, we hunt for a couple of hours, ending up with a sufficient amount of food for our families, to trade at the Hob and around the district.

We spilt up at the fence and do our usual trades, then head home, Peeta to prepare to mentor two unfortunate people to their potential deaths, Leo to get ready for the Reaping, alongside with his fifteen year sister, Lola and me to put on a brave face and help Prim get ready for her first Reaping. All I hope is that everything goes well and that Prim stays safe.

Here I am once again in the town square standing in the 17 year olds section in my mothers blue dress from her merchant days, completely ignoring the video on how "its an honour to be chosen for the Hunger Games and how its to remind the rebels what happens when they go up against the Capitol", whatever.

At this very moment I'm trying to not focus on the pink candy floss like women on the stage, who is also known as 'Effie Trinket',the district's very own escort, who I have meet a number of times to my great displeasure and has the honour of picking the tributes names out of the Reaping balls.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome...to the 73rd Annual Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour" Effie exclaims rather happily in a unnaturally high pitched and Capitol tainted voice

"Right now, shall we get on with the Reaping...ladies first" just as her hand reaches for the ball, Haymitch stumbles from his seat next to Peeta

"TRINKET!... You loooooook good enuff to eat, giz a kiss!" He slurs

As he goes to hug Effie Peeta grabs him and literally drags him to his sit

While Effie is looking rather flustered and busily placing her wig back in place, I cast a look around, to see a number of people giggling and failing to stifle their laughter, which is a very unnatural sight to be seen in the district at all, let alone on a Reaping day.

I look up to see Haymitch, actually looking rather sober, he catches me looking at him and smirks, giving me a very subtle wink, I smile back because it takes a troublemaker to know a troublemaker and me and my uncle are definitely on the same wave length.

"Right, where were we...arr...yes"

"Ladies first"

Please not Prim, Madge or Lola, please anybody but them, please, I rapidly and repeatedly chant in my head as Effie reaches into the ball, successfully this time, without interruptions.

I hold my breath as she unfolds the paper

"Primrose Everdeen'

I hear a strangled cry and know its my mother as I have heard that sound countless times before, I'm frozen in place, thinking that my worst nightmare has come true, I see my sister making her way up to the stage and it spurs me into action.

I run pushing my way through the crowd

"No!"

Prim stops looks around her eyes widen when she sees me, just as I reach her I see peacekeepers in my peripheral vision

"I volunteer"

The peacekeepers grab both of my arms, I roughly throw them off me and step toward the stage

"I volunteer as tribute"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm not very good at putting my ideas into words, so please review and tell my what you think! This chapter is a little long, enjoy!**

**Kelly x**

Peeta pov

"Primrose Everdeen"

What?! No, no, no, this can't be happening, I promised Prim she wouldn't be picked

I glance to my left Haymitch has lost the little colouring he had and his fists are clenched so tight, the veins in his forearms are bulging with intensity.

I look into the crowd searching for the faces of my family and friends, while trying to keep my anger in check, I first land on Mrs. Everdeen, she's crying hysterically clutching her chest, pledging with her eyes, then I land on Rye and Leo's faces my own anger is similar to the anger that is written on their faces.

Lastly I look to the place where Katniss should be, to find it empty, I panic frantically looking through the crowd, only to find her running toward the stage, with a determined glint in her eye.

Both me and Haymitch go to get up as the peacekeepers grab at her, she literally throws them off her and shouts the few words that have never been spoken in district twelve before.

"I volunteer as tribute"

Things have gone from bad to worst in a matter of a few minutes

"NO KATNISS, NO, NO, NO, NO PLEASE, NOOOOOO" Primrose screams and clings to Katniss' waist

Katniss removes Prim's arms and kneels down and says something I don't catch, but I start to internally panic as the look Katniss is wearing at the moment I have only seen once and that when her father died, no emotions, resembling stone.

While Effie's busily hurrying Katniss to the stage I notice Leo coming out of the crowd and then hurl a screaming Prim into his arms and carrying her to a very distressed looking Mrs. Everdeen.

I catch Katniss' eye as she turns toward the crowd, I see the spark has returned to her eyes and relax a little.

As Effie whittles on I look at Haymitch and see a similar spark in his eye and that's when I know Katniss has a plan, the last thought I have before tuning back into the Reaping is that 'I wish the Capitol, the best of luck, because Katniss Everdeen, is a tribute, which means there is going to be hell to pay for'.

Haymitch pov

"I volunteer as tribute"

'Oh shit, oh shit, my niece, is going to die, my Sweetheart is going to be hurt in so many ways during the next two months and there is nothing I can do about it' I start panicking and mentally running around in circles like I got my head cut off

'No, focus Abernathy, you practically raised her, she's the dark horse of the competition, much as the boy was last year, but shes deadly, shes been training since is she was able to reply back with her smartass comments, so since she was four.

Everything is going to be fine but I need a plan and quick, but first I need to phone ahead to district two and warn Brutus, he is going to have a handful once this Reaping hits the television.

'Oh, sweetheart, your in big trouble'

After my semi-sober and coherent conversation with myself, I focus my attention on the devil himself in the shape of Effie Trinket, god that women doesn't know when to shut up!

Katniss pov

I swallow my emotions and put up my mask as I walk on the stage and turn my attention to the crowd, who are standing there thoroughly shocked at what just happened

"So dear... What is your name!" Effie squeaks, obviously overly excited about the change of events

"Katniss Everdeen"

"Oh my that must have been your sister, is it not?"

I just nod, due to the fact she knows full well that was my sister, has all that cosmetic crap she slaps on her face daily finally gone to her head

"Well isn't this wonderful, district twelves very first volunteer" Effie claps

I look to the crowd to see everyone place there three fingers on to their lips and raise them into the air, a gesture that symbolises 'goodbye' for those who won't be returning to district twelve

Effie forever bewildered about district twelves behaviour just shakes her head and smiles stupidly out to the crowd.

"Right...now for the boys!"

She reaches for a slip and I pray that it's not Leo or Rye

"Fenton Hills"

I involuntary gasp, Oh shit, today has just got worst

I look at him, I see pure fear written on his face, I smirk thinking it will be easier to kill him, than I thought, that's when he catches me staring he smirks

'Oh this can't be good'

"So I give you the tributes of district twelve Katniss Everdeen and Fenton Hills!" Effie claps as she turns to us

"Shake hands"

I tentatively place my hand in his after glaring at him, he grips my hand with unnecessary force and tugs me roughly towards him and whispers in my ear

"Everdeen, watch your back cause I'm going to make sure I'm the one to stick a knife in it, you're mine" he all but growls, then shoves me back

My temper flares I take a step forward only to be restrained unnoticed by others by Haymitch, his fingers digging into my shoulder as warning.

I nod and Fenton smirks as we are led to our separate rooms to say our goodbyes.

I sit here watching myself volunteer over and over again in my head, waiting for Prim and my mother to arrive. I know I did the right thing, I would do anything to protect Prim.

I just can't believe that I going to die in a matter of weeks, I've already accepted that, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that the winner is ...

'KATNISS!" My train of thought interrupted by a blonde blur crashing into me

I look down to find Prim sobbing into my chest, telling me things that are just coming across as hiccups and incoherent words

"Ssshhhh, shhhhh, everything going to be fine Prim, now we don't have a lot of time, so I need you to listen very carefully" I say sternly

"Ok" Prim looks at me alert and ready to absorb information

"You'll be fine, Leo will bring you game most days, Lola will walk you to school and help with homework, Rye will bring you bread, make sure you sell your goats milk and cheese to get money or trade at the hob, but most importantly stay away from Gale, ok, do not accept anything from him and make sure if he comes near you, you go straight to either Leo or Rye and Chris, ok, promise me you'll not go near him, Primrose!" I cup my hand under her chin to make sure she understands that I'm being serious.

She nods "Promise me you'll try to come home Katniss, I know you can, your skilled in about every weapon available, please, please promise me you'll come home"

"I promise, I'll try Prim, but I can't promise you I'll come home" I hug her tightly to my chest as she starts to cry

I notice my mother has wrapped her arms around both of us, my first reaction is to push her off me, but this is the last time I'll see her so I let her.

"5 minutes" a peacekeeper bangs on the door

Prim and my mother stand up

I grip my mothers shoulders and look her directly in the eye

"You mustn't leave again, do you understand me, Prim needs you more than ever, I'm not going to be here to be strong and pick up the pieces, ok, you cant leave"

"I won't, I promise I'm not going to leave ever again" my mother promises pulling me into a hug

She whispers into my ear "You're not coming home are you?"

"No" I whisper back

"It's because of Cato isn't it?"

"Yes, I love him more than anything mom, he'll look after you, when this is over" I whisper sniffling a little

"I love you both so much, make sure you tell him I'm proud to tell people he is part of my family"

"I will" I hug my mom tighter

"Times up" the peacekeepers drag my crying mother and sister out of the room

"I LOVE YOU!" I shout as the door closes

I sit on the couch, feeling the soft fabric with my hands and think, 'at least I'll die, knowing that my mother accepted Cato, he will have the support he needs when he wins'.

The door swings open and I jump to my feet, just in time to be tackled to the floor by Leo and Lola

"Kat listen, you'll be fine, just find a bow, that's what your strongest at, but your also an expert in knives, axes, spears, tridents and probably everything else they put into the arena, just make sure you get the bow, you've been training for years, you can't be killed that easily, I mean I've trained with you I think I should know, I think..."

"Hey, Leo, stop rambling, anyway none of that will matter because they don't always have a bow" I say standing up and exerting myself from the clutches of Leo and Lola's arms

"You can make one, a weak bow is better than no bow" Lola adds, giving me a 'I know what your up to' look

"You can show them how good you are and then they will have to put one into the arena" Leo adds pulling me into another bone-crushing hug

"Ok, I will" hugging him back

I can nearly see over his shoulder even when I'm tiptoeing, I see my best friend Madge, she is the Mayors daughter

I jump out of Leo's arms and run to Madge enveloping her in a hug, something I don't do very often, unless its Prim.

"I'm going to miss you so much Katniss, who's going to get my strawberries from now on, huh?" She laughs a little

I laugh "Leo will, won't you"

"Yes madam" he curtesy dramatically earning him a giggle from both Lola and Madge

"Katniss, I would like you to wear this when you go into the arena, you as a tribute can take in something as your district token" she pulls out a pin with a bird on it

I take it from her to take a closer look

Tears threaten to spill when I realise what it is, a mockingjay, my fathers favourite bird

"Thanks" I barely whisper trying to rein in my emotions

I give them all one last hug before they leave, as Leo exits last I panic, "Don't let them starve!"

"I won"t, promise!" He shouts back

I begin to pace the room, the Mellarks should be next, that might be a little uncomfortable, as Mrs. Mellark has never liked me but after Peeta's training paid off last year, she is warming up to me considerable, seeing as I in her words 'Saved her baby boy', but it's still a little awkward at times.

I hear a commotion outside and then the door swings open, banging against the cabinet and there strides in Gale Hawthorne all smiles as though he has never wronged or hurt me in any way.

"What are you doing here?" I stand in a defensive position, that will allow me easy access to the knife in my hunting boots

"Oh, Catnip, that's no way to greet a friend" he smiles opening his arms out and taking a step forward

"We're not friends and we will never be, now get out" I spit my temper rising

"Nope, I've come to say bye and good luck"

"Fine you've said it, now GET OUT!" I shout

He smile falters and his true colours show "Now, now Catnip, that is no way to speak to me is it, it's not my fault what happened to you last year, now was it?, you only have yourself to blame!"

"You Bastard!" I shout and let my fist connect with his nose, effectively breaking it

"Bitch!" He screeches holding his nose

"No it wasn't you fault, but you encouraged it and I've had to pay for it, for months, not only i suffered but Prim and most of this district did" I shout pushing him towards the door

"You were supposed to be one of my best friends and you just stood there cheering, when everybody else that I loved was trying to help" I push him again, his back hitting the door

"Not only that but you, shouted saying I deserved what I got, that I was a whore that needed to be punished and have tormented me and my family since then!" I grip his face and bring it down to my level, I see fear in his eyes, good.

"Listen to me very carefully, you are nothing to me and you better stay away from my family, otherwise I will make you pay in more ways than one, just because i not physically here doesn't mean I don't know people that would take great pleasure in making you suffer, do you understand me!" I growl

He nods, then shoves me to the floor and storms out

He storms out, the Mellarks storm in all red faced and flustered, me still lying on the floor, trying to make sense of what just happened. I mean he has constantly harassed me saying he did nothing wrong and my attitude towards him is uncalled for but, he has never been so angry, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Kat, Kat, Kat, what happened, we heard shouting, you alright?" Chris and Rye say simultaneously both offering a hand. I take them and they hurl me up onto my feet.

"Yep, fine, just another run in with Gale" I huff

""Are you alright Darling, did he hurt you?" Mr. Mellark asks concern filling his face, he is so much like Peeta, just with wrinkles

"Nope, he didn't touch me, I mean he didn't get a chance!" I chuckle a little, because he will have to reset his nose himself, cause my mother and Prim wont help him

"I saw, you broke his nose" Rye howls

"How's Peeta, he looked rather pale when I walked onto the stage?" I ask sobering up the mood

"Oh, Sweetie, he's a little panicky, shouldn't you be more worried about your uncle?" Mrs. Mellark asks pulling me into a hug

"Nope, Haymitch and me are on the same wavelength, your guaranteed that he already has a plan" I smile a little reassuring them that the old drunk is fine

"We know you'll be fine Kat, you extremely skilled with the survival thing and in your weapons, you'll barely get a scratch" Chris picks me up hugging me to his broad chest

"Sure" I say trying to sound convincing, obviously it worked cause they all nod, expect Rye gives me that 'I know what you're up to' look, like Lola earlier

"Here you go Darling your favourite" Mr. Mellark says as he passes me a bag, I peak inside to find two delicious cheese buns that effectively make my mouth water

"Thank you Mr. Mellark" I pull him into a hug

"Your very welcome and there will be plenty more of those when you return and how many times do I have to tell you, call me Hank" he chuckles

"Sorry... Hank" I smile

I receive some more hugs, advice and encouragement before the peacekeepers come to get them, I notice its Darius, one of my customers at the Hob.

"Darius could I have a quick final word with Rye please, it's really important?" He just nods

Rye looking forever confused, I just decide to get straight to the point

"Could you please look after Prim, I know it's a big ask, but I have a really bad feeling Gale is going to do something and I hope it's alright that I told Prim to come and find you or Chris if he gives her any trouble!" I say that quickly I stumble over my words, once I finished I look down at my feet thinking I've made an ass of myself

"Kat, my little sis, I wouldn't have it any other way, we all love you and Primmy so much, of course and I will be walking her to school and back everyday with Lola!"

"Really?" I say looking up

"Really" he confirmed

I jump into his arms and squeeze tightly "Thank you Rye, I feel much better knowing, Prim has you to look after her!"

"Don't mention it" he says heading towards the door

"Actually on second thoughts mention it to Peeta, so that when he gets his hands on me he might not kill me for daring Leo to sneak into Haymtich's yesterday!" He smiles thinking he is off the hook

"Ok, I will but your not off my blacklist yet" I laugh as he gets pulled out of the room by an impatient peacekeeper I don't recognise.

After waiting another ten minutes, I get manhandled out of the room and marched to the train, the dreaded train that is taking me to my death.

Before I enter the train I take one last look into the crowd and see the faces of my family and friends, all teary-eyed and Gale at the back arms folded across his chest looking to my right, I follow his eye and its Fenton, I see them both nod at each other. I feel dread in the pit of my stomach, this isn't good, I'm going to have to talk to Haymitch and Peeta.

I board the train and Effie shows me to my room and instructs me to have a shower and dress before dinner. I can tell right away me and Effie Trinket aren't going to see eye to eye. I mean nobody, especially those from the Capitol tell Katniss Everdeen what to do, despite what the laws are in Panem, I control what I do and not President Snow and I plan to show him, exactly what I am capable of!


	5. Chapter 5

**Brutus pov**

I'm literally bouncing on the balls of my feet, waiting for this stupid reaping to be over, I already know who is going to volunteer so why am i here?

The sooner it finishes, the sooner i can get a drink and get away from Enobaria, i mean i love her, she good at getting rid of the fans, but seriously those fangs scare the shit out of me.

As the escort who resembles a glow stick this year whittles on about shit, I cast my eyes towards Cato, who is standing in the 18 year olds section looking cocky as ever.

It's all for the public eye I mean he is one of the greatest men I have ever met, he's nothing like he seems, as is his girl, Katniss Everdeen, now there's a spitfire, she gives all the top careers a run for their money!

Anyway Cato seems like a regular district two career, a monster, vicious, threatening, unforgiving and aggressive, but I've known this boy since he was seven, he can be all of those things, when someone or something threatens anybody he loves or cares about, but honestly I admired him for just being himself, passionate, caring and protective.

Cato is volunteering for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, so that he can become a Victor, which will allow him to move around the districts freely, he is doing all this so he can move to district twelve and live with the love of his life, Katniss.

Don't get me wrong I think all this lovey-dovery crap, is well a load of bullshit, but I've seen the way these two interact, train and communicate with one another, they are in love, there's no denying that, even though I really want to.

I feel a sharp pain in my ribs

"Do you see the female tribute, she's lethal, I think we have a winner!" Enobaria cheers

'Yeah that's what you think, you want to see lethal, go visit Katniss' I inwardly snigger and roll my eyes

"Yeah, lethal" I force a shiver, "I'm terrified" I snort

"Don't be such a sarcastic Bastard, Brute"

"Shut the fuck up" I growl

"Go...

'Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Answer it jackass" Enobaria spits as I earn glares from the district two crowd, as I interrupted their fantastic reaping

I pick up the phone and see Haymitchs name 'what the hell does he want, he's probably drunk and has no one else to slur to!'

I answer it

"What do you want, I'm in the middle of a Reaping, you arse?" I scream whisper, aware of the whole district looking and listening

**"Shut up, we have a huge fucking problem!"** Haymitch frantically whispers

"Are you drunk?" I question cause I've received these types of calls from Haymitch numerous of times before

**"No, you dickhead, I mean a problem that is going to seriously fuck up the plan for the next couple of months!" **

"What, how big of a problem, could it be to mess that up?" I search the crowd for Cato, who's looking confused, as he looks me in the eyes Haymitch drops the 'bomb'

**"Katniss volunteered" **

"WHAT!" I literally shout, causing heads to turn and earning another elbow to the ribs from Enobaria

"Please, tell me your joking!" I pray to god this is some sick joke

**"No, I wish I was, your going to have a problem when Cato finds out!" **

My panic is dissolved when I realise Cato hasn't volunteered yet "He hasn't volunteered yet"

**"What the fuck are you waiting for, a fucking invitation, stop him!"** He yells slamming the phone down

I turn back to the district and the escort carries on with the Reaping, I then catch Cato's eye and hope to god he gets the message, otherwise we're screwed!

**Cato pov**

Just two more months and I'll be in district twelve with Kat and my best friends, Peeta, Leo and Gale, I haven't seen or spoke to them for over two years. It kills me knowing I left Katniss, but it was either this or carry on only seeing her for a month or so every year for the rest of my life.

I worry about her constantly, I remember for a long period last year Brutus gave me no news of her, which sent me into a blind panic and went to board a train to find out what the hell was going on, but Brutus, my trainer and also kinda father figure had me pinned and hog-tied before I made it out of the house.

Lets just say those three months were hell, I trained so hard and excessively I physically made myself ill and scared the shit out of my family.

Anyway I'm here outside the Justice Building, where Clove Furhman just volunteered for the Hunger Games, I look to the stage to see Brutus getting elbowed by Enobaria and the bickering commences, it really comical to watch. I turn to the escort to receive my signal to volunteer, when I hear a ringing, I turn to the guy next to me.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's coming from your trainer!"

My head snaps to Brutus on the stage, he's back facing me, his arms and hands flapping around frantically. I'm confused he's only ever like this when he's frustrated or angry. He meets my eyes, then shouts

"WHAT?" His eyes widen and panic beginnings to set into his facial features

I immediately get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, something's happened, a million questions run through my head

'Is it Katniss?, Is she hurt?, Is it Prim?, or Peeta or Haymitch or Leo?!' These panic stricken thoughts bounce around in my head, when I finally refocus I find Brutus looking at me and the district escort reaching her hand into the boys Reaping bowl.

I rearrange the emotions on my face so I appear arrogant and cocky, ready to volunteer

As the escort reads out the name, I step forward, as Brutus is frantically shaking his head like a madman, before my brain even registers that what I doing is probably a mistake and bad idea, I hear myself shout

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute"

Brutus visible gulps, as though trying to swallow his emotions and slumps into his chair, looking slightly worse for ware.

I smirk as I jog up to the stage, with cheers and applause sounding in my ears, it makes me sick, at how people enjoy and encourage teenagers to kill other teenagers, just for entertainment.

I think about the time before I meet Katniss, I was spoilt, rude, aggressive and in serious denial of what was happening around me.

I was in denial about the fact that the Captiol has nothing to worry about, unlike the other districts, take Katniss' for example, there's starvation, dehydration, exhaustion, while the Captiol has more food and water than it needs and they have somewhere safe and warm to sleep.

It's make me ashamed of how I was brought up to begin with, but after meeting Katniss, she opened my eyes to many things, including what the Captiol was getting away with, but also learnt how to gain my humanity back and be capable of emotions, other then hatred, anger, pride, honour and glory that had been drilled into my skull by the academy only just after a year of training.

By the time I focus the district's escort Anna Spearman is announcing us as the districts tributes

"I give the tributes of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, Cato Hadley and Clove Furhman!" She squeaks overly excitedly

**Please Review! :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cato pov**

The next thing I know I'm sitting at the dinner table on the train heading towards the Capitol, Brutus hasn't said a word since before the Reaping and I'm starting to getting increasingly worried as the murderous look on his face has yet to disappear.

"Clove dear are you looking forward to the Capitol treatment?" Anna chirps

"Yes, but I rather gorge my own eyes out with a plastic spoon!" Clove snorts while stabbing her steak with unnecessary force

"Oh...that's nice dear" Anna replies

I laugh unable to see how Anna can be so oblivious to the sarcasm that Clove is dishing out in buckets

Clove and Enobaria go on to talk tactics and how many ways there are to kill someone painfully, oh joy, I think sarcastically, these next few weeks a going to be so much fun!

I'm jolted out of my inner monologue by a sharp kick to my shin, I growl pushing out of my chair and sending it flying into the wall behind, effectively breaking it

Even though I'm not a typical career, I still can't control my temper

Anna gasps at the mess then hurries out of the dinner carriage

"What is your problem Brutus?" I growl

"Have you even thought my problem might be you!" He all but screams getting up and standing in front of me so we are nose to nose

"You stupid arrogant little boy!" He grips the back of my neck and shoves me out of the carriage

"What the FUCK are you doing, you CRAZY BASTARD" I shout clenching and unclenching my fist resisting the urge to punch him

The way he's acting is so strange it's infuriating

He shoves me causing me to stumble back

"Keep your mouth shut and keeping moving, otherwise the Capitol will have one less tribute to worry about" he snarls before turning back to Clove and Enobaria who were staring intently at us

"Both of you fuck off, or else" he shouted slamming the door between the dinner carriage and the corridor, they go but not before glaring at Brutus

"Brutus!"

He ignores me and storms toward the end of the train, I reluctantly follow

We end up in a tv room, I slam the door shut

"Look I have enough on my mind without, you acting like this Brutus, what the hell is a matter with you" i demand calmly

Brutus now just looks drained, rather then pissed, he slumps into the nearest chair, putting his head in his hands

"Did you see me shaking my head, when you went to volunteer?"

"Yes, but my mouth moved before I could stop myself" I huff confused

"Brutus just tell me what is going on!" I temper rising

"Fine, sit down and shut up" he stands then turns on the tv

The Reapings are being shown, District Four is currently being displayed

I go to stay something, but Brutus just shakes his head

I turn my attention to the tv and start looking at the competition, no-one sticks out expect for the district 4 and 11 males, they are built very well

Next Effie appears on stage and this is when I start to get a sinking feeling, something is wrong

After Haymitch stirs up some trouble, which I can't help chuckle at, I search for Katniss, but can't find her

Effie's hand goes into the reaping bowl and pulls out a slip

**"Primrose Everdeen"**

"No, Brutus, she can't go into the Hunger Games" I start to panic, but that's when I hear it, those words that shatters my heart

**"I volunteer!"** Katniss shouts

"NOOOOOO!" I roar

I see red, I jump off the sofa and slam my fist into the television screen, then rip it off the wall and send it crashing into the table

I slam my fist into the carriage wall again and again, until my knuckles are split and bleeding

Why?, why her? That's what's at the front of my mind

In the end I had flipped the sofa, smashed all the lamps and vases and left numerous dents in walls

I spin round and grab Brutus by the throat

"Why didn't you stop me?" I spit

"Cato!"

"NO!" I slam him against the wall

"That's what that phone call was, you should have come down and said something!" I shout getting desperate

'I couldn't of" I see red

"Yes, you could your a Victor, for fuck sake, you should have tried harder, because now my fiancé is in the fucking Hunger Games, with me!"

I slam him into the wall again

"Listen carefully you are going to do everything in your power to make sure she gets out do you understand me?"

"I promise, I will do everything I can"

I loosen my grip on his throat and go to walk away

"You realise Katniss will already have a plan to get you out, you know that right?"

I turn and punch him in the face

"Ok I deserved that, but Cato your not the only one who cares and loves her!"

"Yes, I know, I fucking know, but we were supposed to get married after I won the games, and now by that time I will be dead and Katniss will be a shell of the person she is now!" The tears are building up I blink them away

"She said to me after I asked her to marry me before I went back to district two for good, 'that if I get killed in my games that she would follow me right away, without hesitation' and I told her that that would never happen because I was going to come home to her, Prim and even Mrs. Everdeen!" I end up whispering in fear my voice would break

I leave Brutus there sporting a black eye and head to my room

Once there I let the tears steam down my face, everything I live for is now going into the deadliest game with me and there is nothing i can do about it.

I love Katniss more than life itself, I can't bear the thought of her getting hurt.

I switch the tv on and watch her reaping again and analyse every movement

'**Primrose Everdeen' **

She only had one slip, I don't understand how Prim could have been picked, as Prim walks toward the stage I catch movement in the crowd, it's Katniss. She different from what I remember, her posture and movements are more controlled, her right hand keeps twitching and that when I see it, she is getting ready to reach for her knife in her hunting boot, she's considerable taller, her curves more defined and she is much more muscular than two years ago.

**"No!" **

Prim's eyes widen at her sister

**"I volunteer" **

The peacekeepers grab her, as they do I see Peeta and Haymitch go to get up

'Good' I think there doing what I would have done, expect I most likely would have snapped their necks for touching her

Katniss posture changes, her shoulders tense and her feet shift slightly, then she throws then both to the ground with ease and then she jumps toward the stage

**"I volunteer as tribute!" **

Prim clings to Katniss' waist, it heartbreaking to watch, I love that little girl as though she was my sister

Leo runs towards the two and hurls a screaming Prim into his arms and walks toward Mrs. Everdeen, I wonder why Gale didn't, I mean Gale and Katniss were always closer than her and Leo

I watch Katniss walk toward Effie and turn to face the crowd

My breath catches in my throat she's beautiful and her grey eyes though guarded hold that spark that drew me to her in the first place, I can't wait to hold her in my arms again and tell her how much I love her.

We have some serious talking to do, she has reverted back to the closed off Katniss she was after her father died and it's all my fault, I should never have left

**"Fenton Hills!" **

Katniss smirks, then glares a glare that would have you on the floor screaming in pain, Im really confused about her reaction

Fenton Hills I recognise the name and his face but I don't know why

**"Shake hands!"** Effie squeaks

Katniss glares and places her hand into his, then he does something that make my fingers twitch with the need to snap his neck

Fenton squeezes Katniss's hand hard enough to make the veins in his arm become visible and tugs her to him and whispers into her ear, as this happens I can feel the anger building up, who the hell does he think he is threatening my girl

Once he is finished he shoves Katniss roughly and Katniss's fists clench and she moves forward just to be restrained subtly by Haymitch

Oh, Fenton Hills, you just made yourself my number one kill and I'm going to make sure it goes down in Hunger Games history


End file.
